Our Souls Will Heal Each Other
by stacelala
Summary: Gerard has stumbled across the Razor Blade, a sneaky drug dealer that just wants to be needed, in order to get his coke fix. Soon, he finds himself buying from her just to see her. Can these two broken souls find love and happiness? Gerard Way one shot


Everyday Razor Blade stood in the shadows of an ally looking for new victims she could turn into her loyal customers. She siezed beated prostitues looking for a way to deal with the beatings, troubled teens that are either trying to look cool our social outcasts, and helpless addicts that don't know where else to get meth because theor previous dealers had cut them off. She lowered them in with fake smiles and promises to heal their pain. No matter what kind of pain they had. And she gave them a whiff of her medicen and they felt on top of the world. That was until they crashed and need more of her 'medicen'. She was always willing to give them what they needed as long as they gave her what she wanted, cash. The cash that kept her from remebering that she was alone in this world and she had no one. _And that's how she met him.__  
><em>He had pale skin as if he never saw sunlight, hair as dark as night itself, and peircing hazel green eyes. He was walking down her block like alll her other victims did only he was diffeent from them. Yes he had a scence of sadness within him but not absoule hopelessness. And he walked like he wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of him. Like he was too smart for this. He approched her ally and said,"Are you the on selling the stuff?"  
>She questioned weather or not she should answer him but she ended up saying,"Depends. You wanna do bussiness?"<br>"A quarter ounce please."She took it out from her pocket and looked at him as if questioning weather or no to give it to him. He senced her doubt and said,"Come on, it's not like I'm a cop."  
>"I know you're not. I would have ran the other way if you were." He laughed at her comment.<br>"So then Why are you hesitating?"  
>"Because you're differnt from my regular coustomers."<br>"Maybe that just means I'll be a better one," he said as he took the meth from her hand and replaced it with a wad of fives. Before she could even notice what happend he was already turning the corner to use the meth he just perchased.  
>I continued to see him at the ally for a few weeks. And the more he came the more I was willing to give him what he wanted and I even learned his name, Gerard. After the third week he no longer had to sneak the drug out ofher hand but he still toldher how he was special and differnt from everyone else. She let him say what he wanted, and almost believed him at times, as he gave her the money. BUt I still didn't know why he even wanted the stuff. To me, he seemed to smart for it. There was one week where she didn't see Gerard at all which was unusual because she saw him at least 3 times a week. She wondered if he got arrested for possesion<br>She saw him a week later and he walked to my ally as if nothing was out of the norm and he asked fo half the gave him a look."  
>"What?" he asked innocently.<br>"You don't see me for a week and only ask for half the usual. What gives?"  
>"I was low on cash so i couldn't buy."She didn't blame him, meth wasn't cheap.<br>"Well you could have told me, I could"She said trying not to sound likeShe cared but she did. The truth is she loved her costumers because they were the only from of human contact that shehad and they made her feel important because she could suplly what they needed even thought she was the one that created the need.  
>"I knoe but I thought of something better."<br>"What's better than cash?"  
>"Not being lonely"<br>"I'm not lo-" but she was cut ofby him kissing her. She was shocked but responded by kissing back with as much passion. Before they knew it they were breathing heavily on the floor with out their shirts.  
>"It's okay Razor Blade. I'm lonley too, thats why I go to you."<br>She looked at him with a sad look on his face. She was about to say something but he interutped her. "But I don't want to do it any more. I just want you. I can heal your soul," he said as he kissed her forehead.  
>"And I can heal yours," she said kissing him again.<br>And they let there souls heal each other.


End file.
